


Shh, no talking

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Shh, no talking

**Title:** Shh, no talking  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean/Sam  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:**   158 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: ecstasy  
[](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spn_cues**](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/)   Prompt: Sex between the bookshelves

~~~~~~~~

 

Sam pressed his hand against Dean’s mouth, muffling the moans that threatened to give them away. He had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet as he thrust quickly into Dean. Dean arched up into against Sam’s chest and Sam needed to hold his hands down because he scrambled to get a solid grip on something and he’d gotten a hold of the bookshelves on either side of them. 

Sam muted Dean by fusing their lips together again, pushing into his brother and then freezing as footsteps echoed closer before stepping into the aisle beside them. Dean’s eye grew wide, but Sam kept his lips on him and in a minute the steps faded back toward the checkout of the library.  Sam grinned and released Dean’s mouth to look down at his brother’s throbbing cock pressed between their stomachs. Holding a finger to his pursed mouth, Sam quickly thrust into Dean again and resumed their heated pace.

 

~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
